Losing Control
by TheSweetestThing
Summary: Kerry has an awkward conversation with Shannon and Stella's weakness is discovered.  Follows "The Talk" in the TGFM series, you'll need to read that first to understand this. Stella/Shannon fluff. Femslash - don't like, don't read. Please R&R!


A/N: Ok, my sincere apologies for the slowness in the TGFM 'series' so to speak. This is set a few days after the last story, and is a little short & sweet. I do have more stories written in the series but unfortunately they're all in a notebook and I'm finding it difficult to get some spare time to type them up. I'll get to them eventually!

Thanks to all that reviewed TGFM and 'The Talk', you guys are legendary.

Just a little reminder that my knowledge of Rush is fairly limited (hoping to change that once the DVD's become more accessible) and therefore some or many things may seem out of the ordinary or completely bonkers!

Consider this story to be a 'bump' to the Stella/Shannon lovers out there that need to get their pens out, this couple needs more love!

Disclaimer: I don't make any money off this and don't own anything bar the vague storyline.

* * *

Losing Control

"Shannon?" Kerry called to me as I walked along the hallway that led into the locker room.

"Yeah?" I answered automatically, spinning around to see her poking her head out of the control room door.

"Can I have a word?" she asked, and seeing the fairly calm look on her face, an internal sigh of relief echoed through me. When Kerry wants a word, its rarely a good thing.

"Sure." I paced to follow as she made her way across the control room and into her office. I passed by Leon and he gave me a shit-eating grin. Something was up, and whatever Kerry was about to bring up, he was the culprit. I would have bet my life on it.

"Take a seat." Kerry gestured and closed the door behind me. I did as instructed and awaited the expected tear-down.

"Sorry to drag you in here like this, I was going to speak to you tomorrow morning but I saw you pass by."

"No problem." I shook my head, a wary smile no my face.

"I've been hearing a bit of a rumour make it's way around the team." she began, sighing.

"Right?"

"Forgive me if this is a bit abrupt. I'm just looking out for the welfare of the team and sometimes that means I get my information second hand." she began, running a hand through her hair almost nervously. A quizzical look crossed my features.

"Shannon...is there anything going on between you and Stella?" she asked uncomfortably.

I stifled a laugh and immediately knew who was behind this. "Leon's been in your ear, hasn't he?" I asked.

"I'm not really willing to discuss where I've got my information from. I just want to make sure that there won't be any issues between team members. You know I run a tight ship here, Shannon. I don't want things to change." she affirmed and I nodded, biting back more laughter.

"Kerry. It's fine. Stella and I are at the beginning of what I hope will be a very long relationship. I don't believe it will disrupt our work or cause us to act differently in any situation. But I know if we'd left things the way they were, we would definitely had problems." I explained carefully. "And I know Leon has fed you some gently prodding story of concern. He's the biggest gossip on the team and none of the other boys would have been so quick to point us out."

Kerry looked at me as though she didn't know what to say next.

"Look, Shannon...just - I'd talk to Stella about it but she'd only get short with me and I don't want to lose her from this team again over something like that. I'm talking to you because I know you understand the position I'm in here. Please just be careful. That goes for whilst in the relationship and if applicable, any separation that may occur." she pressed upon me and I nodded.

"Of course." I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to dismiss me.

"Thanks for hearing me out." she said, her confident management demeanour returning. She stood and I did the same. Walking to the door, she put her hand on the knob before looking back at me.

"Just remember, Shannon - I'm not against the pair of you having a relationship. I think you'll be very good for each other." she added before walking purposefully out the door, leaving me dumbfounded in her office.

* * *

Stella was absolutely pissing herself laughing. We'd got back to my place just a little while earlier and I'd told her about my talk with Kerry as we sat facing each other on my couch. I was unable to get another word in for all the laughter even before giving her all the details.

"She actually warned you?" Stella managed to choke out.

"She said she was looking out for the welfare of the team." I smirked in a condescending mimic of our superior.

"Oh, my god!" Stella broke into another fit of laughter. I giggled along with her, the sight becoming far too infectious.

"You know she heard the whole thing from Leon." I began, and Stella gave me an amused but disbelieving look. "Can you imagine what he said to her? I reckon she's more worried about walking in on some PDA's than how professional we'll be on the job."

"Oh, that's classic. You should have flirted with her. Really thrown her off." Stella gave me a lecherous grin before leaning back into the arm of my couch.

"I think I could do without that awkward conversation, thanks. She was having enough trouble with this one and so was I." I shook my head in amusement.

"I should ask her if she wants a threesome." she grinned easily, waiting for my inevitable reaction.

I spluttered ungracefully, half shocked and half finding the idea hilarious. "Oh, you little shit! I wouldn't put that past you!"

"Really?" she grinned, and I knew she took my reply as a hint of approval.

"You've told me before that you'd 'do her'." I air-quoted, completely floored.

"Yeah, but she's not a patch on you." Stella sat up and moved closer to me. Our settled position facing each other on the couch was becoming the standard conversation seating, whether we were at her place or mine.

"Are you sure?" I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Stella took this as a personal invitation to prove her worth, and chose to do it physically. She parted my legs, which I had arranged with my feet soles-down and knees bent in front of me. She shuffled forward to settle herself between them so her own encircled me.

"Positive." she said fiercely, almost defiant. She slid her hands around my waist and leaned in to kiss me softly. "Let me show you how much." came the mumble against my lips, tucking a hand up against the underside of my ear.

I didn't get a word in as she pushed forward again, her lips pressing hard against mine.

We battled for control over the moment for the first time since our heated night together just days before.

Stella moaned as I sucked on her tongue and I had my suspicions about her apparent domineering behaviour once more.

I could feel her pushing against me, trying to send me back against the arm of the couch - but I wasn't giving up. Forcing rough, closed-mouth kisses against her mouth, I forced my weight into a hard shove, pushing her back. I'd caught her by surprise, sending her flying against the seat cushions behind her, pulling a small gasp from her lips.

My body followed hers, and I grabbed for her wrists quickly, pinning them above her head. Giving her a look of powerful lust, I watched her face turn from shock to rapture in moments.

"Mine." I whispered fiercely, echoing the word Stella branded me with our first night together. I leaned in quick, biting the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

"Oh, fuck yes! Yours - always yours!" Stella gasped out, the strength leaving her arms as I kissed my way across her neck until I reached the top of her shirt.

I took my hands away from her wrists to take hold of her t-shirt. She leaned forward enough to allow me to take it off. It came away easily, letting Stella settle back on the couch - her hands still above her head and a lustful look in her eyes.

"Looks like Ms Control is a little happy about losing it." I murmured, running my hands down her bare, taut stomach. She flinched and I could feel her hips bucking up into me.

"Mmm, yep...looks like I've found your weakness." my eyes blazed at her.

"You," she spoke hoarsely, "It's all you. I can't explain it, you're just driving me so crazy with need, taking control." she divulged and I shook my head.

"Me? Just me?"

"You were it all along."

* * *

A/N: So, thoughts? Liked it? Loathed it? Let me know! I'd love to read your reviews, even if you hated it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
